1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray composite apparatus capable of performing, with one unit of apparatus, X-ray CT and structural analysis by X-ray diffraction or element analysis using fluorescent X-rays.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray CT is a technology of irradiating a subject with X-rays from the 360° periphery of the subject, recording, with a detector, transmission X-rays partially absorbed by the subject and decayed, and reconstructing an image. Moreover, the X-ray diffraction is a phenomenon in which the X-rays are diffracted by a crystal lattice. Until now, a technology combining the X-ray CT and the X-ray diffraction has been disclosed (See Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1 proposes an X-ray CT apparatus using X-ray diffraction which achieves CT with high resolution by enlarging a projected image in radiation facilities. The X-ray CT apparatus described in Patent Document 1 irradiates a subject with white X-rays, coverts the white X-rays transmitted through the subject into monochromatic X-rays having a desired X-ray energy value, by asymmetric reflection of a first single crystal and enlarges a projected image at the same time. Then, the reflected projected image is further enlarged by asymmetric reflection of a second single crystal and the subsequent single crystals and unnecessary X-rays of low frequency/high frequency is cut off at the same time, and only monochromatic X-rays of a desired region are enlarged in a final stage.
In addition, Patent Document 2 proposes a non-destructive analysis apparatus capable of obtaining a high contrast image in an object at a time and with ease through the use of the X-ray diffraction. The non-destructive analysis apparatus described in Patent document 2 irradiates an object with monochromatic parallel X-rays, causes refracted X-rays and the like from the object to enter a transmissive crystal analysis body having a predetermined thickness, and photographs a phase contrast image. Then, by introducing the X-ray CT technology into this non-destructive analysis apparatus, new non-destructive analysis image can also be obtained.
Moreover, Patent Document 3 discloses an image system including an X-ray source radiating an X-ray beam, a two-dimensional X-ray detector, a goniometer for relatively locating them at each position, and a computer for processing an input from the two-dimensional detector and outputting information of a sample on the basis of the input from the two-dimensional detector and the relative positions of the X-ray source, the X-ray detector, and the sample. Then, in this image system, angular dispersion X-ray diffraction of the sample can be executed by measuring X-ray diffraction, and a computer tomography mode can be also executed by using the two-dimensional X-ray detector.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 02-248899    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-329617    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-169900
As described above, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose the technology of applying the X-ray diffraction in order to enhance the functions of the X-ray CT. However, the objects of these apparatuses are X-ray CT and are not to perform each of the X-ray CT and the structural analysis by X-ray diffraction. In addition, Patent Document 3 describes the apparatus capable of performing each of the X-ray CT and the structural analysis by the X-ray diffraction, but the apparatus cannot perform element analysis by fluorescent X-rays.
In contrast, in the materials field, there is a demand from users that they want to identify a location of cracks in ceramics used in an electronic component and to also perform structural analysis of the crack location efficiently without putting extra effort. Moreover, when a foreign substance mixed in the material appears on the surface, there are some cases where users want to identify a location of the foreign substance and also to perform element analysis of the foreign substance efficiently.